1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that can maintain an angle between two displays without using a hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may include various kinds of displays. While displays are mounted that may provide various functions, in order to secure portability by reducing thickness and weight, the external forms of electronic devices have gradually become simpler and the use pattern thereof has also become simpler.
In an existing electronic device, if connecting two displays, the two displays are connected using a hinge such as a biaxial hinge; thus, if the two displays are folded, there is a problem that the thickness of the electronic device increases because of the thickness of the hinge. Further, product design of an electronic device is restricted because of a hinge.